


Serenade

by RefrainGirl



Series: Be My Ineffable Valentine [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #ineffablevalentines, Aziraphale Is Trying (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is So Done (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mention of Queen Song, No Plot/Plotless, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sentient Bentley (Good Omens), The Bentley Ships It (Good Omens), Valentine's Day Fluff, because what else should the Bentley and Aziraphale serenade Crowley with anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefrainGirl/pseuds/RefrainGirl
Summary: Day 12 of the Ineffable Valentines collection.Crowley was startled from his slumber by the sound of something playing outside his window. At first, he was willing to believe that it was just the music drifting from someone’s car window as they drove by. Turning over onto his side with a loud grumble, he tried to go back to sleep.The music didn’t go away. It got louder. Either the car playing the music had decided to park beside his building and purposely piss him off, or…Actually, that was starting to sound like the only plausible option.It's Valentine's Day, and in preparation for a lovely night out with his one and only angel, Crowley has decided to get a few winks of sleep beforehand. It should be easy to do - except that there's music blaring directly outside his window, and it sounds oddly familiar...
Relationships: Aziraphale & The Bentley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), The Bentley & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Be My Ineffable Valentine [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619938
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with the idea that Crowley's Bentley is sentient. I always imagine it acting exactly like Herbie the Love Bug - sass, attitude and a big heart underneath, racing off at speeds that make people's heads turn in shock (like how!?). As soon as that occurred to me I started loving the Bentley even more! This fic made me snicker, and I want to write more fics with Sentient Bentley playing a bigger role in the future.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Crowley was startled from his slumber by the sound of something playing outside his window. At first, he was willing to believe that it was just the music drifting from someone’s car window as they drove by. Turning over onto his side with a loud grumble, he tried to go back to sleep.

The music didn’t go away. It got louder. Either the car playing the music had decided to park beside his building and purposely piss him off, or…

Actually, that was starting to sound like the only plausible option.

Gradually he rose up into a sitting position, unaware of how brilliantly he had mimicked the look of the living dead rising from the grave. It wasn’t too much of a stretch from how he really felt, considering he had just been enjoying a pleasant dream involving Hastur. Apparently they had been best friends, hanging out together in the Bentley as Crowley drove _him_ around rather than Aziraphale.

He shivered to remember it. Fucking nightmares.

The covers slid off of his shoulders as he swung his legs over the edge of the mattress. Crowley tried to rub his face awake, but that was swiftly becoming unnecessary as the volume level of the music continued to climb the charts. Vibrations from the bass were traveling along his feet through the floor, and he frowned. If he wasn’t awake before, he was now. At least he didn’t have to go back to dreaming about the Duke of Hell.

Still, that wasn’t enough of a consolation to brighten his mood. His corporation felt like dead weight as he staggered unsteadily upright. “Who the fuck is this moron…?” he mumbled groggily, turning to yell at the window. “Oi! Shut your bloody music off!”

As if in response, the music blasted at the loudest setting for a moment before returning to the previous volume. Odd. Crowley stared at the glass, narrowing his eyes as he forced his brain to wake up.

That… had happened to him before. Somehow. When did that happen again?

What was even playing right now? The bass continued to thump into the soles of his feet, and he couldn’t help but feel like he knew this song well. Exceptionally well. Like he’d been listening to it for a large chunk of his immortal life, and probably would end up listening to it forever. Till the end of days.

“Queen,” he mumbled, narrowing his eyes in confusion. “Is that…?”

Crowley paused, straining to hear the lyrics. Once he caught a line or two, his eyes grew wide.

“Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! _Noooooo_!”

He scrambled towards the window at a breakneck pace, smacking his hand against the wall as he fumbled for the latch. Cursing, he eventually managed to get it open and he swung the glass pane out of the way to lean outside. “Shut up! Stop playing that song, you useless excuse for a car!” he shouted, waving his arms at the Bentley. If it heard him, it proceeded to ignore him as the rest of Good Old-Fashioned Loverboy blasted into the air. “I told you to shut up! I’m warning you!”

“Crowley! There you are!”

Oh, hell. He could feel his heart physically jump out of his chest to plummet to the ground below. Stonily, his eyes moved down to the source of the greeting. Aziraphale was standing beside the Bentley as if they were partners in crime, waving cheerily up at him. His car had the nerve to honk in greeting, too.

Bastards, the two of them.

Crowley blinked tiredly, squinting for a while before sighing. He didn’t have the energy to argue right now. “Oh. Hey angel,” he said, giving a little wave. At last, the music turned down a bit, but it didn’t stop playing. “What the Heaven is going on out here…?”

“Well, I wanted to wish you a Happy Valentine’s Day!”

He waited for a minute, to hear the rest of the explanation. There was none. “… You _what_?”

“You’re unparalleled at passionate shows of affection, I know, but I wanted to try my hand at it. I thought it would be a nice change from my usual ritual, although I was having a little more trouble with the ‘razzle-dazzle’ than I predicted. I was stumped, as you can imagine, until your car here decided to help me out with a little serenade!”

Aziraphale patted the hood of the Bentley, and Crowley could see the thing purr with pride. “Really, dearest, this car of yours is spectacular! I understand why you’re so attached to it.”

“Yeah, attached,” he growled, feeling the complete opposite at the moment. Hanging his head, he let out a defeated sigh. “So I suppose you let it pick the tune, eh?”

“Well, I don’t really listen to bebop, so I needed a second opinion. And you do say that Bentley here plays a lot of Queen.”

Oh, Somebody in this vast, endless universe, help him.

Crowley stuffed the heels of his hands into his eyes, suffering from a completely separate form of exhaustion unrelated to sleep. “Queen isn’t - y’know what, forget it. Yeah. Bebop isn’t your thing, angel.”

“That’s why I’m so grateful to your car, dear. Such a lovely vehicle.”

“Ughhhh.”

“I must say though, this song was pleasant to listen to. It makes me feel a kind of joy that I only feel when we’re together. If this is what bebop is turning into, I may just give it a chance one day.”

Crowley shook his head, blushing hard. “Ngk.” What else could he fucking say!?

He heard the angel clear his throat, and he peeled a hand away from his eye to look over at him. Aziraphale was staring expectantly up at him again. “Well? Are you going to come down?”

“Is there more serenading to be had?”

“Er. No. Unless you want more? I could ask your Bentley to - ”

Crowley urgently waved that idea away. “No! No, no. ‘S fine, one song was more than enough! I’ll… gimme a minute, I’ll be there!”

“Right.”

“No more music!”

“Of course, dear.”

Once the window was properly shut again, Crowley sank back against the wall. Slowly he slid to the floor, hiding his furious crimson cheeks in his knees as he groaned. Out of every single hit that Queen had produced over the years, the damn Bentley had to play that song - and at Aziraphale’s request, no less.

The worst part was that he had enjoyed it _waaaaay_ too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on Tumblr!
> 
> You can find me at my main blog [@refraingirl](https://refraingirl.tumblr.com/) or at my writing blog [@refraingirl-the-writer](https://refraingirl-the-writer.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
